


How to apologize to your boss after you did a murder, well a Lot of murder

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: Ryan does a murder, well, a lot of murder. Then he sucks Geoff off, because gosh darn it, murder is sexy !





	How to apologize to your boss after you did a murder, well a Lot of murder

Wild eyes, manic, erratic. Bubbling laughter with a sharp edge. He's absolutely vacant, gone except for the firery inferno at the back of his mind urging Kill Kill Kill, faster and faster until everythings a blur and he can no longer separate Ryan from The Vagabond and suddenly its a goddamn blood bath and he's never been harder in his fucking life.

The searing heat of blood on his hands, the satisfying give of skin, hell even the screams, they all just add to it. The airs fucking cloying Ryan's so turned on he can hardly focus, its messy now, the preciseness lost somewhere along the way, faded into mania and need.

Ramsey'll scold him for the needless violence later, but, for now though? Ryan's going to enjoy this. He'll make it up to Geoff later, well, not much later. The penthouse is the next stop. Ryan can admit when he's fucked up a bit and alright maybe he sorta kinda went overboard this time sorry Geoffy. But with just him alone cleanup would take forever. And Ryans not about to waste the fact that he's so keyed up, in just the perfect way.

Geoff greets him with disdain clearly on his face, and Ryan can't help but hunch down a bit, he's still taller than Geoff so it doesn't have quite the desited effect, but hopefully Geoff can see his remorse, or well, not remorse per say but more, sorry for all the mess I've made type expression, whatever it's called. 

He's suddenly dragged inside by the collar of his jacket, goes wilingly, because its Geoff and he'll follow Geoff blindly anywhere anytime. And pressed up against the now slammed door. Their breaths mingle comfortably for a few moments, Ryan's still somewhat hollow and staccato, Geoff's controlled, even and deep, simply sharing the same air. 

Then Geoff's on the attack; a hand grabs at his throat, not suffocating, but present, a threat; anothet grabs his arms, pins them above him. A knee hikes between his legs and Ryan can't stop the high pitched whine he lets out at the contact against his aching cock. He shudders when Geoff starts cruely sucking hickies onto the planes of his throat, biting hard and drawing blood. Ryan groans and arches into him, lost in sensation. His mind's pleasantly blank, a dull static buzz and Geoff Geoff Geoff.  
Ryan comes with a shout and  then a whine as geoff continues to grind against him for a few moments after.

 Ryan's boneless and fuzzy as he drops to his knees, a single goal in mind. He pulls uselessly at Geoff's jeans until Geoff laughs at him, which hey, rude, and undoes them himself, reversing their positions as well. With a satisfied hum, Ryan pushes him back, and softly kitten licks the head, relishing Geoff's petulant whines as he takes his time, savoring the moment. He slowly swallows down the shaft until his nose nestles against Geoff's pubes, just swallowing around him. Geoff's hand finds its way to his hair amd Ryan gives an appreciative hum, loving Geoff's answering moan. He gives a tentative tug, and at Ryan's eager moan, begins roughly fucking into Ryan's mouth. It's only a few moments before the wet heat of Ryan's mouth have him coming apart and down Ryan's throat. 

Geoff gathers Ryan up, pulls him towards the bedroom, pulling off their remaining clothes on the way and settles them both securely under the blanket. They'll talk about Ryan's murder spree tomorrow, but for now, Ryan's a cuddly bitch and by god Geoff's gonna cuddle that motherfucker


End file.
